Thidwick
is 2009 musical movie of Thrax plots to put a stop to the gang & capture Boober & Wembley and Terrence McBird is afraid. When Ma and Pa Gorg can't find Kanga And Junior, they come to believe that Boober is their son transformed into a Fraggle by an evil sorcerer (whom is mentioned in "The Encyclopedia of Gorgish Myth and Wisdom" to reappear in their neighborhood on a specific day) and struggle to accept the changeling as the heirs to the Universe. It's up to our hero: Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose to defeat Thrax, the Gorgs, and dozens of civil servants and Terrence is skeptical. Thidwick and Terrence must team up with the gang: Gobo, Mokey, Red, Yertle the Turtle, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, The Wickershams, and King Derwin. Songs *"Here to There" is sung by Wembley in the Fraggle Rock episode "Wembley and the Gorgs" as he plays the bongos in his room. *"Gorgs in Glory" is a song from the Fraggle Rock episode "Boober Gorg." In it, Ma and Pa Gorg explain to Boober - whom they believe to be Junior - that the "most magnificent thing in the world is a Gorg." *'"Here to There (Reprise)"' is sung by Wembley in the Fraggle Rock episode "Wembley and the Gorgs" as he sings for Ma and Pa Gorg (The King and Queen of the Universe). *'"I'm Going to Go Back There Someday"' is an original song written from the 1979 film The Muppet Movie. The Muppets get stranded in the desert, and as night falls they sit around a campfire. Boober recalls his experience flying and expresses his longing to return to the sky in song. *Kenny Rogers' "The Gambler" is a song Gobo sings from Muppets from Space after he won the card game with Thidwick, Terrence, Yertle, Fox in Socks, and Jane Kangaroo. *"Recruiting Song (Heed the Drumbeat Now)" is sung by Gobo as he, Terrence McBird, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Mokey, Red, Yertle the Turtle, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, The Wickershams, and King Derwin. prepare to rescue Wembley & Boober and from their imprisonment by Thrax & the Gorgs in the Fraggle Rock episode "Wembley and the Gorgs." *"It's Your Thing" is an influential funk single by the Isley Brothers. The lyrics of the chorus read: "It's your thing / Do what you wanna do / I can't tell you / Who to sock it to". The song plays as Mr. Knox is blown out of a cannon by Fox in Socks to defeat Thrax by crushing him. *Gobo sings "Fraggle Rock Rock" when he is trapped in a cage by Ma Gorg trying to rescue Boober & Wembley in the Fraggle Rock episode "Wembley and the Gorgs." The song is seemingly inspired by Elvis Presley's Jailhouse Rock. Terrence McBird, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Mokey, Red, Yertle the Turtle, Fox in Socks, Mr. Knox, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, The Wickershams, and King Derwin, Gloria Crossen who are trapped alongside Gobo, provide percussive back-up by hitting the walls of their cage with their various, homemade weapons. *"Getaway" was a hit song for R&B/funk band Earth, Wind & Fire in 1976. Featured on their Spirit album, the song spent two weeks at number one on the R&B singles chart and peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song played in the background as the gang fled from Thrax's security guards after Thrax's defeat. *"Hip Hip Hooray" is a celebratory song sung by the Gang at the end. The song is from the first Fraggle Rock episode, "Beginnings." Closing Credit Extras *'Featured credits:' Computer animated fireworks explode over international locations in the shapes of the characters from the film. *'''During the credit roll: '''The credits rise on a colorful background. Characters *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Terrence McBird (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Terrence McBird *Boober (Boober Gorg) as Boober *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Tito and Einstein *Jane Kangaroo and Junior Kangaroo (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Jane Kangaroo and Junior Kangaroo *Gobo (Fraggle Rock) as Gobo *Mokey (Fraggle Rock) as Mokey *Red (Fraggle Rock) as Red *Yertle the Turtle (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Yertle the Turtle *The Wickersham Brothers (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as the Wickersham Brothers *King Derwin (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as King Derwin *The Grinch (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as Thrax the Grinch *Ma and Pa Gorg (Boober Gorg and Wembley and the Gorg) as Ma and Pa Gorg (Thrax's henchmen) *Junior (Boober Gorg) as Junior *Doc (Fraggle Rock) as Doc (The Narrator) *Sprocket (Fraggle Rock) as Sprocket (Doc's dog) *Alice *Gloria Crosssen Locations LakeMulloon.jpg|Lake Mulloon (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) as the Hotel (on top of Mt. Crumpit) deluxe-room-666.jpg|Deluxe Room 666 as Deluxe Room 666 (Thidwick's hotel room) Gobowembleyroom.jpg|Gobo and Wembley's room as Gobo and Wembley's room (inside Thidwick's room) 12296939701790056732rg1024_Tree_svg_hi.png|Tree as Terrence's Tree (in Thidwick's room) mountain_2.jpg|Mountian as Mt. Crumpit (Thrax's lair and a hotel) Cave on mountain.jpg|Cave in Mountian as Doorway in Mt. Crumpit 05-grampians-hollow-mountain-inside-the-cave.jpg|Cave on Miountian inside as Mt. Crumpit inside Category:Muppet films Category:Musicals Category:2009 in film Category:2009 films